


His Eyes

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Eyes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Spoilers, gender neutral reader, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: In the ruins of Altissa, Ignis and the reader share a tender moment as he makes his way to the Altar and to Noctis.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 13





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ***MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD***
> 
> Do NOT read this if you have not played FFXV or have made it past the Trial of Leviathan in the game. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this!

“Iggy!” you shout as you finally catch sight of the man in the ruins of Altissa. He whips his body around to the sound of your voice and his eyes widen.

“My love! What are you doing here?!”

You run towards him and summon your weapon, joining him in taking down the group of Magitek troopers. An assassin forces his attention back to the ensuing battle, as he blocks its swords and impales it on his lance.

The two of you fight together in a synchronized dance and strike down trooper after trooper.

“Duck!” Ignis yells towards you. He throws a dagger into the face of a rifleman as soon as you do and, quickly, you turn to finish it off.

Ignis closes in on the last remaining axeman. With a burst of lightning energy, he attacks and knocks it to the ground. He quickly summons his lance and ends the battle with a deathblow. Its dying wail fills the air as the two of you dismiss your arms back into the armiger. 

The tactician is immediately at your side and engulfs you in a tight hug. He buries his head into your neck, whispering your name over and over. You wrap your arms around him, head nuzzled into his chest.

“My love…my love…” Ignis whispers. “What on Eos are you doing here? It’s not safe…you should be with the other two-”

“No!” you interrupt. “No. I needed to make sure you’re okay…” Tears begin to run down your cheeks. “Gladio-” you hiccup, “He told me…about the bridge- and the airship…with Titan…”

“Shhh love…it’s alright…I’m alright…” he lifts his head and places a kiss on your forehead.

“…I though…I thought you were dead…”

A hand moves to the back of your head as he runs his fingers through your hair to comfort you.

You lift your gaze to look at him. Quickly, you reach a hand up and wipe away the stains on his cheeks with your thumb, before moving your hands to the back of his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. 

After a few beats, Ignis breaks from the tender moment and meets your eyes. You look to the emerald irises and feel a sense of relief wash over you. He’s okay…he’s alive… Neither of you speak in the moment. A thousand words could be understood just in each other’s gaze.

As you continue to stand in his embrace and watch him, you start to see the different emotions swirling around inside of him…

Sadness…uncertainty…determination…fear…

You realize suddenly the look of unbridled trepidation within him. Ignis is scared, truly, of what could happen in the next few hours. A look you have never seen before in the ever-so composed man.

You open your mouth to speak but hesitate; rather, you bring him down for another passionate kiss and pour every ounce of your soul into him.

As you pull back, you could see determination take its rightful place within the emerald gaze.

A mighty roar from Titan rocks through the city, which makes Ignis turn to look towards the Altar. A magnificent light rises from it to the heavens.

“Noct…” Ignis whispers.

“Go.”

Ignis turns back to you with a startled expression.

“Go…our King needs you, Iggy.”

“…But-”

“Don’t worry about me. He needs you…now more than ever.”

He looks at the Altar once more, and starts to step away but stops. He swiftly returns to you and brushes his lips against yours once more.

Stepping back, he takes your hand and presses a kiss against it, as well.

“I will return, my love.”

You smile at him and look to his irises once more. The bright emerald color is burned into your memory. It would be the last time you would see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I do apologize for my absence from both here and Twitter as of late. A new semester of college has started for me, and all of it is online, which I really struggle with. I am slowly getting into the groove of things, so I should be more active now.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, memes and pictures of my cats!


End file.
